


Raiders of the Lost Ark

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and Donna fluff.





	Raiders of the Lost Ark

 

“It’s one of my favorite movies,” Donna explained, the phone balanced between her shoulder and ear. “The Oakdale does it every year.. Everybody dresses up, what do they call it, cosplay, and there’s prizes and food and the movie. I’ve always wanted to go , but I never have. I thought it might be fun.”

“Donna -” Dean sighed. “I don’t know. The hat, the whip, I think I’d look ridiculous.” She could hear the reluctance in his voice.

“You wouldn’t,” she mumbled. “But, if you don’t want to, I understand.” She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, thankful that he couldn’t see her face.

“Now you’re upset,” he murmured. 

“No, no, I’m not,” she lied. “I’m fine.” She quickly changed the subject, drawing Dean into a conversation about the latest case he and Sam were working on. They stayed on the phone for another fifteen minutes until Donna made some excuse to go. She shut it off as soon as she hung up and shoved it in her purse.

Five minutes later she was in bed, the blankets pulled up over her head, her pillow cradled in her arms, praying for sleep. She scolded herself repeatedly; she shouldn’t have expected so much of Dean, after all he was busy, had a lot going on in his life. There was no reason for her to feel so hurt over something as silly as this. She’d get over it.

She’d get over it.

She’d get over it.

“I’ll get over it,” she sighed, the words like a mantra in her head, playing over and over, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday was cold and rainy, miserable, like Donna’s mood. Late in the afternoon, she dragged her pillow and her favorite quilt downstairs and curled up on the couch, Raiders of the Lost Ark in the dvd player. If she couldn’t go to the movie in costume, she’d at least enjoy it at home.

She was sipping her third cup of coffee, burrowed under the blankets, when she heard the kitchen door open. She set her coffee on the table and eased out from beneath the blankets, judging the distance from where she stood, to her gun in its holster by the door.

“Donna!” the all too familiar voice called. “Where you at, gorgeous?” 

Dean walked through the door between the kitchen and her living room. She started to giggle the second she saw him. He was wearing a brown fedora, light scruff dusting his cheeks, a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Coiled at his waist was a whip. He tipped his hat and winked at her.

“What are you doing?” she laughed.

“Taking you to see Raiders of the Lost Ark at the Oakdale,” he shrugged. “But first -” He held out a plain white box, a pink bow haphazardly tied around it. “Go on, open it.”

Donna took the box, set it on the coffee table, and kneeled in front of it. She slipped the bow off and slowly removed the lid. 

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped, pulling the white gown free of the box. She rose to her feet, shook it out, and held it against her body. “It’s just like -”

“The dress that Marion chick wore in the first Indiana Jones movie,” Dean grinned. “What would Indy be without his Marion?”

Donna dropped the dress to the couch and threw herself into Dean’s arms. “You didn’t have to do that,” she whispered, peppering his face with kisses.

“Yeah, I did,” he shrugged. “I’m sorry I was an ass.” He leaned over her, his tongue dancing across her lips. 

Donna rose up on her toes, pushing into the kiss, her breasts pressed against his chest, a sigh escaping her.

“Let me make it up to you,” he murmured against her lips. “Go put the dress on or we’re gonna be late for the movie.”

She kissed him again, then grabbed the dress, and sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

Donna giggled, holding the hem of the dress in one hand and the small trophy they’d won in the other. Dean’s hand was on her waist, his lips on her neck, his attention divided between kissing her and unlocking her back door. Once he had it open, they fell inside, stumbling over each other. Donna twisted in his arms to wrap her herself around him as he pushed her backwards, kicking the door shut behind him, not stopping until she was pressed against the counter.

“How are you feeling, Miss Best Costume?” Dean smirked.

“Like a million bucks,” Donna laughed, throwing her head back.

Dean laughed with her, hugging her to his chest. “You look like a million bucks in this dress. Fucking gorgeous.”

“Dean,” she gasped, smacking him on the shoulder. “Language.”

“You’re blushing,” he teased, leaning into her, so close there wasn’t an inch of space between them. He twisted his fingers in her dress and dragged it up her leg, his fingers skimming over her skin. “I love it when you blush.” 

A shiver raced through her and a moan fell from her lips. The things this man did to her with just a touch, it was insane. She couldn’t get enough of him.

“Thank you, Dean,” she whispered. “Tonight was, well, it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. You didn’t have to come all the way up here just for me, do all this for me.”

He dragged his fingers through her hair, holding her close, his lips against her temple. “I wanted to,” he said. “I’m sorry if you thought I didn’t. I was kind of a jerk on the phone.” He stepped back, tipping the hat at a rakish angle, peering at Donna from beneath the rim. “But, hey, I make a pretty good Indiana Jones.”

Donna nodded, gnawing at her lower lip as she stared at the man standing in front of her. God, he was gorgeous, beautiful, really, and sweet, always so worried about upsetting her, about hurting her feelings. And by some miracle of God, he wanted to be with her. She felt like she needed to pinch herself to make sure she was awake.

Dean pulled the whip from his belt, unfurled it, and cracked it against the floor. She jumped, a scream escaping her, a knot of anticipation twisting in her gut. Dean gestured for her to come closer, which she did, eyeing the whip warily. Once she was standing in front of him, he wrapped the whip around her shoulders and tugged her closer. He kissed her again, groaning a little in the back of his throat. 

“I’m serious, you look unbelievable in this dress,” he growled. “But, it would look better on the floor.”

Donna pressed her face against his jacket, muffling the laughter bubbling out of her. She squealed when Dean scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back, squirming and protesting as he made his way through the house and up the stairs. He didn’t stop until he reached her door, it was only then that he set her on her feet.

Donna walked backwards into the bedroom, tugging down the zipper of the dress as she walked, letting the gown fall to the floor, leaving her in only her white lace bra and panties. Dean lunged across the room, catching her once again in his strong grip.

“Told you it would look better on the floor,” he smirked.

 


End file.
